School Idol Revolution
by IcePrincessSinger
Summary: Im Yong Soo is stuck in a terrible debt he made with the school's most talented musician. He needs to create a girl band with 9 members if not he'll be publicly humiliated however will his sister's friends save him by joining or will he be destroyed by embarrasment? GENDERBENDS USED... Various pairings... R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what I just started writing, this will be a new story that I'll end up hanging but this is one I'll try to finish. I came up with this idea when I was listening to my fav K-pop bands singing and I was all like 'What would it be like if my favorite Hetalia characters started singing these songs' at first I wasn't sure that I should do it but once I started watching Love Live- School idol project. My resolve was are going to genderbent couples because I tried making a yaoi but I suck at writing those so it was useless anyways.**

**Genderbents are: Italy, England, Japan, Romania, South Italy, Finland, Norway, Hong Kong, Canada.**

**So the songs they'll be singing will be from my fav animes and kpop groups. I hope that you like this extremely extensive idea of mine.**

* * *

Im Yong Soo was in big trouble. Why? You ask, the answer is simple; the young Korean boy had dared the most amzing musical prodigy in the academy, Roderich Edelstein, that if he could start a boy band with at least 10 members in it and that it was more successful than Im Yong Soo's supposed girl band with 9 members, then Im Yong Soo would have to be his slave for the rest of their 3 remaining years of high school in which Roderich was allowed to publicly humiliate him. Whilst if Yong Soo won then he was allowed to force Roderich to publicly humiliate himself to the entire student body. The deadline for both boys to present their bands was in two weeks in front of the entire student body so they could choose which band was better but they could also do some internet publicity before that deadline.

"Where in the world am I going to find 9 girls that are great singers/dancers and that they let me turn them into stars, daze? But they also have to be attractive." Yong Soo started pondering. "I'll ask Sakura-unnie" and so Yong Soo started his long -extremely short but since he like to spend his days sitting on a chair writing musical compositions so he usually thought that wherever his sister was, it had to be very hard- journey towards his brother's magazine clubroom. When he entered the room, he expected to see an angry German yelling at a poor Italian girl who had fallen asleep during the meeting while Sakura was finishing his manga deadlines but he just found Sakura and the cute Italian girl napping with a cat that looked a lot like her. Not the gigantic creepy angry German man that usually made him run away towards his other older brother, Yao.

"Unnie, I need your help for once in my life, daze~" Yong Soo whined as he dragged himself towards his sister whose eyes were trained on the paper where her pencil skillfully drew on.

"What is it, Yong Soo?" Sakura did not even bother to look up at her brother from another father.

"Do you know 9 girls that are 100% willing to let me turn them into idols?" Sakura dropped her pencil to stare at her brother with monotonous brown eyes.

"**Nani?** Why would you ask me something like that, Yong Soo?" Whom just deadpanned at his sister's tone of voice.

"Well, I might've made a bet with the Austrian priss about who would make a better band with pop and I'm losing it."

"How do you know you're losing?"

"Because I saw him with a bunch of guys dancing some amazing moves that I have no idea who showed him those moves, daze~! Because amazing dancing was created in Korea, daze~" Sakura sweatdropped, she knew her brother was passionate about music but to see his pride being wounded like this made her almost feel bad for him. Keyword: **Almost**

"Ve~ That was such a good **siesta, **it makes almost want to have another one but **sorella **will get mad at me if I don't go home though she might be in detention." The Italian girl started to awake, her long caramel brown tresses tied up in a ponytail as her honey-like eyes blinked a few times to erase the drowsiness. "Where's Luddy, Sakura?"

"He went to do something important. Well, I don't know if Gilbert-san pulling Ludwig-san with him was something important but still that's where he went, Feliciana-san." Sakura responded whom hummed in response, Yong Soo was of course mesmerized by the Italian's natural beauty. Her long eyelashes, her long straight caramel brown hair with honey-like eyes with her sunkissed skin. Feliciana Vargas was a cheerful teenager in her junior year in the academy, her grandfather was the headmaster of it.

"Okay, ve~ I'm going to sing a 'cleaning up the clubroom' song while I'm cleaning so Luddy won't get mad at us when he gets back." Feliciana said as she grabbed a duster and started dusting the room though there was no need for it since Ludwig always cleaned it.

**"Hey hey papa, could I have some wine!**

**Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!**

**I can't forget the taste,**

**Of the bolognese I ate before!~" **Feliciana continued cleaning as she sang with the voice of an angel managing to shock both Sakura and Yong Soo whom stared at each other.

"Stop singing!" Both of them yelled.

"Wahhh! I know I sing terrible, you don't have to yell at me, ve~" Feliciana cried out as she dropped the duster.

"No, daze~ you sing amazingly! Almost like a Korean idol where singing amazingly was founded in Korea." Yong Soo complimented while raising his two thumbs towards Feliciana who blushed immediately. "Do you want to be an idol?" He winked his eye with a knowing look in them.

"What? N-no I couldn't, I can barely remember if I have math homework so how could I remember enough dance steps and besides I don't want to sing alone!" Feliciana replied as she sat down on the chair.

"But Feliciana-san, your voice was amazing. Accept my brother's offer, he needs your help. He made a stupid bet with Roderich, and he doesn't want to get humiliated publicly so please help him." Kiku implored as both Asian siblings kneeled on the floor.

"Okay, though I don't know if I can so I'll just try it ve~ Stop begging on your knees, I'll do it." Feliciana answered, both siblings smiling to each other. "So what do I have to do? Dance and smile?"

"Not exactly, do you know 8 other girls who can sing and dance?" Yong Soo questioned and Feliciana's face instantly brightened with glee.

"Sorella can dance really good!" Feliciana smiled.

"Katerina-san can dance?" Sakura asked while Yong Soo was jumping happily.

"Si, though the most probable thing is that she'll say no." Feliciana hung her shoulders down in sadness which caused Yong Soo to stop jumping but he resumed his cheerful demeanor.

"We have to try, daze~ Now let's go!" Yong Soo grabbed both Feliciana's and Sakura's hands and started dragging them towards the most likely place Feliciana's sister, Katerina could be. In detention.

* * *

Roderich was extremely overjoyed but of course he would never show it, they didn't call him the emotionless musician for nothing. He was kicking that stupid Korean boy's ass at their competition, like if there was going to be a group of girls stupid enough to allow themselves to be shown how to dance by an Asian midget who can't even pronounce proper English.

Roderich was a fine young man, his slicked back light brown hair was perfectly arranged, his radiant purple amethyst eyes were hidden by framed glasses, on his peach colored face there was a mole on the right side of his mouth. He usually wore his uniform perfectly but in that moment since he was practicing with the boys. He had decided that he was going to be part of the band so he could rub it in Yong Soo's face when the entire school body chose his group instead of Yong Soo's.

"Yo priss! Is this move alright?" But Roderich had only recruited them for their good looks and abilities, no one said that their personalities were perfect. Alfred was a perfect example in Roderich's book, his dancing abilities were as exceptional as Antonio's as well as his singing which the only who could overcome those would be Mattias' but his attitude was horrible that Roderich wondered how he could still stay in the academy with that terrible attitude of his but he needed him so he would put up with him.

Alfred F. Jones was a dashingly handsome young man, his dirty blonde hair was messy and drenched with sweat after dancing so hard, his electric blue shined brightly with happiness whilst his glasses were missing from their place, his sunkissed skin was drenched in sweat as well but his well toned body could make an army of girls faint since he was an avid soccer player as well as a football player, he was a junior.

"Yes, it is perfect Alfred. Gilbert, could you please stop playing with the drums and practice the dance, you're not the greatest at dancing. You're unawesome at dancing." Those precise words had caused Gilbert Beilschmidt to turn into stone as his two best friends -Antonio and Francis- had started to cackle at his reaction.

"Never call me unawesome, Roderich or I will make sure that you never ever find your piano again." Gilbert threatened with his rough German accent. Gilbert Beilschmidt had a peculiar appearance but it didn't stop him from attracting attention from the female student body, his hair was a silver blonde but extremely silver -most people think that he dyed it before entering the academy-, his eyes were a crimson red filled with emotions, his skin was rather pale but you could tell that he worked out though he only studied when it was required for him to do so, Gilbert was a senior as well as Roderich was. Gilbert was another example of great talent but horrible attitude.

"Fine."

**"Today it rains, yesterday it rained,**

**And I bet my hat tomorrow, it will rain yet again...**

**But umbrellas aren't for me, as you can see,**

**I am a British lady, lady, lady~" **They all heard a feminine as well as an angelic voice sing, they all opened the door and saw that it was the student council president, Alice Kirkland who was singing. Her long golden blonde hair was tied up in two ponytails, her emerald eyes were hidden by glasses, her pale yet fair skin clashed with the girl's uniform. She was walking with a folder filled with papers.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho~ so zhe little president can sing. Her brains and beauty are matched with an amazing voice." Francis, one of Gilbert's best friends, was smirking which caused all of the other boys to shudder at how wrong that sentence sounded.

Francis Bonnefoy had long silky blonde hair that reached a little over his shoulders; his azure sapphire eyes were glinting mischievously at the fact that he was able to see the student council president's long legs from her skirt. He was known as the pervert of the Academy, he loved harassing Alice since he claimed that he adored her.

"Yo, Alice! Are you finally done? There's an offer on these totally sexy high heels and I need to get them before that stupid Elizaveta does." A girl with dirty blonde hair that passed from her shoulders, her ruby red eyes glinted furiously at Alice whom had a bored look on her face, her pale skin clashed with both of those attributes, a small pearl white fang poked out of her mouth. That was Ileana Popescu, a Romanian transfer student that was in her junior year, she was also one of Alice's best friends. Standing next to her was Lucia Bondevik, a Norwegian student that had an emotionless face who was also in the Friends of Alice group. Her long straight blonde hair reached a little past her elbows, her big cobalt blue eyes were emotionless as they stared directly at Alice whom flinched under her friend's cold gaze but composed herself as she recalled that she didn't mean to stare at her like that, after all her face was like that, her pale skin was flawless. They were both wearing the girl's uniform.

"Sorry, guys. I'll be right with you, just need to drop these files in the student council room and we're done and we'll be able to go shoe shopping." Alice confirmed with her soft British accent.

"Fine but if you don't come in precisely 5 minutes, I will hate you permanently for the rest of our lives." Ileana claimed as she looked away from Alice's gaze.

The room was left in silence as the prying boys still didn't insert their heads once more into the room and the two girls who were left waiting for the other one to return but of course Matthias had to break that silence.

Matthias Kohler had gravity-defying blonde hair that spiked almost everywhere, his cerulean blue eyes shined with glee, his smooth baritone voice had gone across the room, his sunkissed skin looked much healthier than most of the people in the room and his height was one that imposed fear on a person. His voice is -in Roderich's book- one of the best that he ever heard as he could make his voice sound extremely sexy without fazing himself.

"Norge, I didn't know you were there!" As he rushed towards Lucia who had just twitched her eye in response. Lucia and Matthias were childhood friends, as both of their parents were friends they were expected to become friends as well but Matthias considered Lucia his friend but she thought of him as a nuisance.

"I honestly thought that you disappeared from the face of the earth." Lucia pointed out bluntly.

"That's so mean. I'm going to be a part of some band that Roderich's planning; I'm totally going to be the lead singer. I'm the King of the North whom totally scored being a singer, so you're going to admit that you love me, Lucia~" As Lucia seemed unfazed by this comment, her partner however showed more interest.

"What do you mean by band? Like indie or what?" Ileana questioned as her interest was sparked.

"No. It's that this Korean dude, Yong Soo dared Roderich that he could make a more successful girl band than Roderich's boy band but it seems that he's losing." Matthias admitted as Ileana seemed more interested with each word that poured out of Matthias' mouth.

"So what do you mean that Yong Soo's losing?" Ileana asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes that caused a shiver to run down Lucia's spine but she couldn't show it but one thing Lucia knew was that she didn't like it.

"Well, he doesn't have any members so he'll totally publicly humiliated by the end of next week by Roderich." Matthias answered with a goofy smile.

"I'm back." Alice claimed as she approached her friends when out of a sudden Ileana grabs both Alice's and Lucia's hand and started dragging both girls. "Ileana! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Alice instantly started struggling.

"I think it has something to do with your half-sister's brother." Lucia claimed which caused Alice to stop moving and look at Lucia with meer curiosity.

"What do you about Victoria's brother? She has 2 of them." Alice spatted.

"The one with the Korean dad." Lucia replied.

"Yong Soo? What about him?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know but I think that by the way that Ileana was staring at Matthias when he was talking about it wasn't good." Lucia concluded.

"Shut up! I'll explain when we get there." Only piece of information given to them by Ileana before Alice's questions after that were ignored by the Romanian girl. Soon they arrived to where Yong Soo was, jumping at the idea of probably kicking Roderich's ass with the idea that he had one member at least and most probably would end up having two.

"Alice, ve~ How are you doing?" Feliciana questioned as she approached the group of 3 girls.

"Fine thank you." Alice said as she fixed her glasses and tie. Alice and Feliciana weren't **best **friends but they were good friends as they both knew things about each other that others wouldn't know.

"Good afternoon, Alice-san." Sakura bowed towards Alice who smiled at her friend's antics. Sakura and Alice were very good friends however they didn't hang out much as one would expect.

"Yong Soo! I want to talk to you!" Ileana exclaimed as she approached Yong Soo who cowered behind Sakura at seeing how tall Ileana was in fact.

"What is it, daze~?" Yong Soo questioned.

"I want to join your group! I'm incredibly good at singing and after I saw what Roderich has in his group, I think that you'll have the better group." Ileana claimed causing Yong Soo to almost faint but he held his ground. "And I'll throw in these two." Gesturing towards Lucia and Alice who both gaped at what their friend was doing.

"I'm so happy, daze~" Yong Soo had suddenly started dancing all around the hallway.

"Yay!" Feliciana had started clapping her hands while Alice had snapped out of her reverie and decided to ask her **friend **about the matter.

"What the bloody f*cking hell is wrong with you, Ileana!? This isn't something you do without consulting us!" Alice had started to scream as high as her lungs allow her to.

"If you would let me finish, I could tell you that Francis is in Roderich's group and we all know how much you hate him so think of this as another way to kick his ass. And Lucia honestly doesn't mind, hell she wouldn't mind if we threw her off a cliff." Ileana managed to persuade her friends. "And besides, you guys are the best singers I've ever met in my entire life."

"Fine." Both girls agreed after that last comment.

"Yes! I'm not going be publicly humiliated! Just need 5 more members!" Yong Soo started yelling to the sky while Sakura facepalmed himself.

"Have you asked Mei or Jun about this?" Sakura suggested.

"Mei said that she was no singer and that she was a better clothing designer. And besides remember that her voice sucks." Yong Soo replied while Kiku nodded, the girls suddenly feeling ignored.

"She is right. What did Jun tell you?" Yong Soo had then placed his hand on his chin to start thinking if he had asked his youngest sister.

"I didn't ask." Yong Soo replied.

"Don't you two dare involve Victoria in this." Alice threatened both boys with a furious emerald gaze.

"Okay. I will teach you guys how to dance and I'll direct your videos as well I'll write some songs, Sakura will also help with the directing and publicity but he'll also write some songs and our sister Mei can help with the costumes." Yong Soo explained to the four girls whom had nodded their heads.

"Aren't you missing 5 more members, genius?" Lucia commented coldly.

"Nope. I'll make a promo for the band like only showing four members before showing the other 5." Yong Soo explained.

"So, it's like a demo or a way of promoting the band to the school?" Alice guessed. "It's a good idea. Has the group of the bloody frog uploaded anything?"

"No. They're still in the training part." Sakura replied.

"So let's begin."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And in the next chapter I'll include Romano who will be surprised at her sister's odd new habit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I've been missing you guys like crazy!I just realized that Missing You Like Crazy is a song, I really need to get a life but if I do get a life then that means that I won't be able to show you guys how much I love you by writing fanfics. And besides, it's the only escape I get from my normal life and I need to escape from this nuthole but as they say, From where you come turns you into who you are. I just made that up, I think. In this chapter, we see that two new characters join Yong Soo's band and that Roderich's band is really lazy.**

**Featuring: Feliciana (Italy), Alice(England), Jun(Hong Kong), Lucia(Norway), Ileana (Romania), Katerina(Romano), Sakura(Japan), Yong Soo( ), Alfred(U.S), Francis(France), Antonio(Spain), Gilbert(Prussia), Roderich(Austria), Elizaveta(Hungary), Daniel(Male!Hungary), Matthias(Denmark), Alexandre(Male!Monaco). They are today's cast!**

* * *

Alice, Ileana, Lucia and Feliciana were all up at 6 o'clock in the morning at the school's soccer field since they needed to start their training to become an idol group better than the guys, they were all wearing exercise clothing. Sakura was with them since she was sitting on the bleachers while writing something on some music sheets which meant that she was already writing the lyrics. It was a Saturday which allowed the girls to practice the entire day, the sun had yet to pop up since it was quite a cloudy day.

"Ready to start training ladies?" Yong Soo exclaimed as he appeared with a jumpsuit, Alice and Lucia raised an eyebrow at this, Ileana started giggling and well, Feliciana didn't actually care.

"Sure. But why are you dressed like that? Isn't it more appropriate that if someone is going to teach us how to dance, it should be another girl so we won't feel uncomfortable? Who knows what kind of dance moves you would teach us?" Lucia questioned, Yong Soo sweat-dropped as he turned his head towards Sakura who acted like she didn't hear anything.

"Maybe Jun can help you. She's really interested in those girl bands from your dad's country." Sakura commented as she looked up from her papers for the first time but then turned her attention towards her friends. "Arice-chan, not to be an annoyance but shouldn't you remove your glasses since you're about to do physical training and there is a possibirity that they might fall and break?"

"I'll be right back! I'm going to go drag Jun out of bed. Start warming up." Yong Soo exclaimed as he ran towards the dorms once more.

"Isn't he not allowed to enter the girl's dorms?" Ileana laughed as she lifted Alice off the ground on her back.

"Yong Soo is quite sneaky, Ireana-san." Sakura said, Ileana pouted at the wrong pronounciation of her name.

"It's Ileana, not Ireana." Ileana corrected as Alice lifted her instead.

"I cannot pronounce the letter 'l', Ireana-san." Sakura defended herself with no amusement in her voice.

"Then that means that you're going to pronounce all of our names wrong since we all have 'l' in our names." At Lucia's comment, all girls stopped what they were doing whilst Feliciana released a small 've~' as she stared at the other girls.

"Why the hell are you dragging me out of my room? I was having a perfectly pleasant dream about Emi-" Jun was nagging Yong Soo as he dragged her to the field in her pajamas which were of pandas but as soon as she saw Lucia, she stopped talking. "I mean that my dream had to do with the exceeding numbers of people emigrating to the U.S."

Well, you see. Jun or Victoria Wang-Kirkland was very good friends with Lucia's younger brother, Emil. But it was mostly because she had a major crush on him but she would never show it. One of the reasons would be that her mother would not let her be with a non-Asian man despite she being the daughter of a British man and a Chinese woman, her elder sister being Alice. The other reason was that Lucia hated Jun for her guts. Jun was a rather fair female, her long straight jet-black that she inherited from her mother reached her waist as it was tied in a lazy bun, her amber brown eyes looked drowsy at the people in front of her, her fair skin was quite soft since there was not a single blemish in sight, and she had quite the slender frame while being a little bit taller than Yong Soo. She was a sophomore along with Emil since they were classmates.

"I quit." Lucia proclaimed causing everyone to go into shock except Jun whom glared at her.

"Why are you quitting? I thought we were a team!" Ileana cried as she latched herself onto Lucia to stop her but that only slowed her down as she kept walking.

"If she's going to teach me to dance then I'm out." Lucia answered.

"Ve? It's over but we haven't even begun." Feliciana cried out, Alice suddenly glaring at Lucia with a scrutinized face but then it changed into a smirk.

"Then you're a coward, because the Lucia I used to know wouldn't back out of anything but you've gotten soft, too much hanging out with Mattias caused that and he's an idiot." That caught Lucia's attention whom glared at Alice as if she was trying to freeze her but Alice just smirked.

"I'm not giving up, I just refuse to work with Jun." Lucia walked up to Alice, both girls never taking their eyes off one another.

"What's so wrong with Victoria? She's a great dancer and besides what's your problem with her? She's your brother's only friend so you should be grateful to her." Alice commented, Lucia stopped staring at her and looked down to the ground to see the many ants who were carrying small bits of Ileana's cookies as she wasn't paying attention.

"Fine. Ileana, your cookies are ant-infested." Lucia commented as she looked back up to the other girls with her usual cold glare.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY COOKIES!" Ileana screeched as she checked her cookies to see if what Lucia claimed was true.

"If she's going to become an idol then she has to learn how to smile." Jun confessed while Yong Soo nodded his head as they pretended that they didn't feel Lucia's cold glare burning the back of their skulls.

* * *

Katerina was looking up at the ceiling, she was in one of the academy's many dance practice rooms. She had just finished trying to perfect her flamenco before the dance competition between the dance students to maintain their scholarships -she didn't need to take it but she liked any opportunity she had to improve her technique- but it was impossible without a partner, so she had given up. She got up to get her water that was perched by the window and she caught a glimpse of something she never expected to see. It was her younger sister, Feliciana dancing along with the Student Council President, Alice Kirkland and the Vice-president Lucia Bondevik with their preppy friend Ileana Popescu, and with Sakura Honda and her siblings. They seemed to have been dancing with dance steps that weren't so wrong in her opinion but they needed some tweaking.

_**"I have to be a good sister and help Feliciana. But I have to improve my technique. What should I do? Nah, I'm going to improve my technique." **_

And now Katerina was walking towards the field with her water bottle in hand, trying to to "escape from Antonio who had found her and started chasing her" or so she claims.

"Feliciana! What the hell are you doing!?" Katerina screeched once her sister was in her line of sight, all girls stopped dancing and they stared at Katerina.

"Sorella, are you here to see me dance? I'm not as good as a dancer like you are but I'm trying as hard as I can." Feliciana walked closer to her sister to pull her in a tight embrace.

"Why are you dancing, Feliciana? You don't like dancing." Katerina deadpanned.

"Well, remember when we used to say that we were going to become singers?" Katerina nodded with a blush and a curious look on her face. "Well, I found a way! Well, I'm not going to be international but at least I'll be able to sing."

"Are you talking about the same thing that Antonio was bothering me about?" Katerina glared at her sister until Yong Soo approached her.

"What was he bothering you with?" Yong Soo questioned.

"He started to ask me if I wanted to appear in some video that he and his group are doing. And after that I ran away." Everyone sweatdropped.

"So are you guys making your own band? Nice, but don't make Feliciana do anything perverted or your life shall be ended by my hands." Katerina was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura that caused everyone to shudder.

"If you want to make sure that Feliciana doesn't get harmed then you should join." Jun absentmindedly commented.

"Maybe I will." Katerina snapped back and there was a long silence after that, Katerina silently wishing for a crack large enough for her to fit in would open in the earth under her, opened and she'd fall in it.

"Yay! New member!" Ileana jumped on Katerina which caused her to fall back.

"Get off of me you bastard!" Katerina yelled as she tried to remove Ileana's iron grip from her body but it was fruitless. "I won't quit or run so you can let me go from that ridiculously strong grip of yours."

"I'll join. It's starting to seem fun." Jun smirked as she took a glimpse at Lucia's face which was transitioned into a face filled with horror.

"The more the merrier and I'll be able to kick Roderich's ass." Yong Soo hummed happily with a wide smile plastered upon his face.

"I'll help with the dance steps." Katerina offered knowing that her fate was sealed.

"Sorella's really good at dancing, she's been winning dancing competitions since we were little, so she'll be able to make us dance awesomer than we should." Feliciana explained as Katerina's face turned red and started to yell at her sister to not comment on such personal information.

"That's nice to know." Alice commented as she removed her glasses.

"First I should listen to the beat of the song to know if it's a happy lovey-dovey song or if it's a heartbreak song which doesn't require much dancing but also depends on the melody." Katerina explained while Yong Soo shifted the position of his head towards his younger sister.

"I just randomly made the steps up." Jun confessed.

"But they were pretty good." Sakura commented."I'll let you hear what Yong Soo composed." Sakura's fingers lingered over the keys of her IPod and pressed the instrumental of what Yong Soo composed. It started like a guitar was being played but then went instantly to techno but it also started clapping along with the music, there was a male voice that repeated No.9.

"So?" Yong Soo timidly asked as he shut off the iPod.

"I like the rhythm for the song. So Sakura what do you have written?" Alice questioned as she grabbed the sheet of lyrics. There was a vocalization at the beginning of the song to compliment the guitar, then the lyrics appeared and they impressed Alice.

"What's with the number 9?" Ileana asked as she ate the surviving cookies.

"Well, it was my ninth try and besides I kept trying remember which button made it sound like that." Yong Soo explained. "And stop eating those cookies! If you're going to be an idol then you can't afford to gain weight!"

"Well, me and Jun can think of the steps while Sakura and Yong Soo divide the parts." Katerina answered with a grumpy face and all the girls nodded at her proposition and made to move from their spots.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped to look at Yong Soo. "Before we decide anything, we need to know who is the leader."

"What?" Everyone tilted their heads to the left as if they were dominos.

"The center, who is going to be the lead singer, who's going to dance in the front though you'll always be changing places but it doesn't matter. What matters is that whoever is the leader will be the boss of everyone else except me of course, daze." Yong Soo explained.

"Do we have to have a leader?" Jun looked peeved.

"Yes. The face of the group, who will have the majority of parts in songs. And also, the one with the cutest smile." At that everyone stared at Feliciana pointing at her so they could get over with it. "And has to have a sense of leadership without cowering back." And their hands fell back to their sides in disappointment.

"Why don't we just make it Alice? She is the student council president so it wouldn't matter, she already bosses me around to do paperwork." Lucia muttered as she pointed at Alice who stared at Lucia who decided to pretend that she was looking at Sakura who kept writing with her headphones on.

"That's a great idea, ve~ Why don't you do it, Alice?" Feliciana questioned Alice who sighed knowing that there was no way out of it.

_**"I should've known that Lucia was going to want revenge sooner or later." **_Alice thought as she covered her face with the palm of her hand and nodded.

"Sakura-unnie, start separating the lyrics by parts. Jun-unnie and Katerina start teaching these monkeys to dance. I have to go!" Yong Soo started running once the girls started complaining on how they weren't monkeys.

"Where are you going, Yong Soo-nii?!" Sakura yelled moderately shocking all of the girls.

"I'm going to rub this in Roderich's face and spy on our opponents!" Yong Soo yelled back.

"Okay!" Everyone yelled back.

"Just let me go get changed." Jun replied as she walked away towards the dorms.

"I just realized that she was dressed like that." Katerina pointed at Jun's retreating figure that leaving. "How about we go to one of the dance practice rooms? The sun is going to come out and I'm not planning to get a sunburn but I don't know about the rest of you."

"Okay." They all agreed as they made their way towards the academy's club building. Yes, the academy had a special building just for club activities or extra-curricular activities as well.

* * *

To say that Yong Soo's group was going well, compared to Roderich's group, they were advancing better than his. Reason why I'm saying this is due to the fact that the majority of them had fallen asleep on the floor while after they just had practiced a few dance steps.

"These men were not made for the morning." Elizaveta commented slyly as she smirked at the 8 men sleeping.

"How they wake up for school is a mystery to me." Elizaveta's twin brother, Daniel, commented as well. He was going to be part of the band because his sister made him due to the fact that the Hungarian female was dating Roderich, she practically bribed him telling him that if he didn't do it then she was going to burn all of his yuri manga and he wasn't going to allow that. "But then again, it is a Saturday and no one likes to wake up early on a Saturday. I almost didn't wake up but since you stormed into my room and dragged Gilbert and I from our ears to here then I wouldn't be surprised."

"Wake them up! We need to work!" Roderich hissed, both twins sighing. Roderich was obviously desperate.

"Roderich, dude, relax! We still have time, that Yong Soo guy has nothing on us. Come on, we already have a song done, we already have dance moves created and we're in the music video process so chill." Alfred said from his spot as he stood up to place his arm around Roderich's shoulders to comfort him.

"Alfred's right, Mon ami, for once at least (Hey!) there is nothing for you to worry about. Yong Soo is nothing but a fool, he might be a nice composer but he has terrible social skills." Francis said as he got up too. "So there is no way he could create a band without social skills."

"Ha, that loser must be thinking that he is so unawesome unlike us! Except that I'm especially awesome." Gilbert yelled happily.

"Si, mi amigo. He must be crying his eyes out since he knows that he'll lose against us." Antonio stood up to stand next to Elizaveta.

"They're right Roddy." Elizaveta simply answered.

"Besides you have the Awesome and the Bad Touch Trio with you, there's no way you can lose." Matthias said happily as he smiled.

"He is right. Besides, I'm not going to let us lose, I just gambled away all my money for 3 months if I lose." Francis' younger brother, Alexandre, claimed as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"Typical, Alexandre." Francis chuckled at his younger brother's antics.

_**"(Number nine)**_

_**Only you can make me laugh**_

_**(Number nine)**_

_**Only you can make me cry**_

_**(Number nine)**_

_**You are my tuxedo mask**_

_**The hero who protected me**_

_**But you left me and I hate you."**_ They heard a voice sing from a few rooms over, they all poked their heads out the window but with too many people they all fell down except for Elizaveta whom had managed to escape before the fall.

"Oh my!" Elizaveta gasped as she covered her mouth when she saw what happened, she waved her hand at the boys whom were getting up from the floor to come over to where she was and they did but they caught the same surprise as Elizaveta did.

It was Katerina, Alice, Lucia, Ileana, Jun and Feliciana all dancing to a sexy beat. All of them moving in complete synchronization as Katerina was in the front.

_**"I need you number nine,**_

_**number nine, number nine**_

_**Don't leave me I begging you**_

_**Did you forget me number nine,**_

_**number nine, number nine**_

_**Without you,**_

_**I can't fall asleep at night~" **_Feliciana sang strongly from her position.

_**"It's because I'm in so much pain**_

_**It's because I'm in so much pain**_

_**You, who has taken all of my heart,**_

_**where are you?**_

_**Come back to me number nine~" **_Jun vocalized strongly.

"Nice vocal warm-up! Sakura-unnie, the lyrics are amazing!" Yong Soo complemented from his spot next to Sakura as the girls sat down.

"It's nice that you made it a breakup song, that way you don't need much dancing and we can concentrate on the singing instead." Katerina breathed out as Feliciana slumped on her.

"Sorella, your dance steps are too hard, ve~" Feliciana said softly.

"When you practice more you'll see that its easier. Think of it as painting, you idiot." Katerina replied.

"My little sisters have betrayed me!" Francis cried along with Antonio and Elizaveta since they all had a connection with the Vargas twins.

"Alice was there too and I didn't know that she could sing." Alfred commented.

"Lucia was there too. Though I have to admit that she looked pretty hot there dancing." Matthias smiled as he remembered.

"This is a warning you idiots!" Roderich hissed. "This means that Yong Soo isn't as anti-social as we thought which means we have to work." They all nodded, losing was not in their dictionaries.

* * *

**BAM! The girls song finally presents itself! The guys are intimidated by the girls! I have to stop using exclamation marks! Well, I want you guys to help in which other characters have to be in the guys' band, I'm just missing two more guys and for the girls' I need one more character because Japan and Canada will join them! Please review if you ever did love then please review, favorite and follow this story!**

**The song that the girls sang was Number Nine by T-Ara, the song only requires 6 members and I had 6 members in the moment so I took advantage of it.**


End file.
